


And Don't Let Go

by TheArchaeologist



Series: That Funny Thing Called Grief [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Family, Family Feels, Fix-it fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki and Thor Centric, Loki is a mess, Other characters are in the background, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, let the Odin boys hug, wouldn't you be if you just had your neck snapped by thanos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchaeologist/pseuds/TheArchaeologist
Summary: The last time Loki appeared in Thor's doorway, Thor had thrown a bottle lid at him. This time, Thor all but throws himself into his brother's arms.





	And Don't Let Go

The Wakandan King, who Thor _thinks_ is called T’Challa but he is unsure (in his defence he has been somewhat distracted), was kind enough to give Thor and the other Avengers rooms for the night. Everyone is far too exhausted and weary to muster up the energy to organise any kind of transport back to their homes, and all graciously accept the rooms, or more specifically the showers and beds, with open arms.

How long Thor had sat in the grass with his brother and Doctor Strange he did not know, but by the time the young girl he had spotted embracing T’Challa had wandered up along with the red clothed woman with the spear it had felt like an eternity had passed. Time had seemed irrelevant as he knelt in the dirt, eyes never leaving Loki has they clasped shaking hands. 

Thor had probably been told the girl’s name, but he had barely been paying attention as she rattled on to Doctor Strange about things that the Allspeak did not fully comprehend. The only time he had given them his full attention was when they started moving Loki, Doctor Strange’s gear-like spells levitating his brother off the ground to allow them to pass through a portal into a lab somewhat similar to those of Stark and Banner in the tower. 

He _really_ paid attention when he was suddenly herded from the room.

“I will not leave my brother! Strange, unhand me-”

“We’ll take good care of him.” Doctor Strange had insisted, giving a meaningful look at someone behind Thor. “He is healing, but he is still fragile. We will need absolute concentration as we repair his neck. Stark, could you-”

“C’mon Point Break.” There was a hand on his shoulder. “He’s going to be out of it for a while, let’s make use of that time and get you something to eat.”

“I can show you to the kitchens.” The King said. “Do not worry; my sister is more than capable in caring for your brother.”

It was as if he was a toddler again, being carted around my nannies and his mother, passed from caregiver to caregiver. Someone sat with him and coaxed him into eating, another person appeared to walk him to him room, and someone else came knocking about half an hour later, finding Thor standing by the window, gaze vacant and thoughts numb. Had he been paying full attention, he would have realised it was Banner who gently tugged him over to the bed, moving him to lie beneath the covers and closing the curtains.

It is still light outside when he wakes, but the sun is high in the sky and the sharp broken thing which has been festering in his chest feels slightly more sturdy, a touch less shattered. 

From his window he can see most of the city, full of skyscrapers and colours, oddly reminding him of the sleekness of New York but with the high tech of Sakaar. 

He wonders if the Valkyrie made it to the escape pods…

There is movement in the reflection of the window, and Thor’s gaze drifts from the towers to the pale face.

“Loki!” 

Instantly spinning, Thor’s breathe rises in a hitch as his eyes land on his brother, stood against the door frame, one hand tentatively touching the marred skin of his neck. 

_“It suits you.” Loki says as Thor turns, standing tall in the doorway. Thor huffs in response, reaching to fiddle with the decanter lid._

_“Y’know, maybe you’re not so bad after all, brother.” Thor cannot help the small smile tugging on his lips._

_Loki mirrors his expression. “Maybe not.”_

_“Thank you.” He tosses the lid in his hand, catching it neatly. “If you were here I might even give you a hug.”  
He absently throws the lid, fully expecting it to phase through Loki as it did in the gladiator cell in what felt like an age ago. _

_Loki’s hand comes up, halting the lid’s path. “I’m here.”_

“Thor…” Loki’s voice is rough, scratchy, but soft and somehow the most glorious sound in the universe. Loki’s expression, usually so guarded and policed, especially in recent years, displays nothing but full, heart-breaking emotion. His eyes water and he shakily steps through the doorway, one hand reaching out. “Thor-”

“Loki.” Thor barely registers moving across the room, sweeping his arms around his brother and engulfing him in the biggest hug he is able to muster. Loki instantly wraps himself around Thor’s chest, his slightly shorter frame making him perfect height to bury his head into Thor’s neck. 

“Thor…”

“Loki…”

It is like a mantra, as if they have to keep confirming that the other is there and they are together. Loki is shaking against him, from pain or relief or fright Thor does not know, but when Loki slowly does pull away there are thick tears running from his still stained red eyes. 

“Thor…” Loki croaks, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-”

“Hush, you have nothing to apologise for.” Thor shushes, not daring glance away from those eyes revealing so much hurt and anguish. 

“I do.” Loki shakes his head stiffly. “I do, I do, the _tesseract-_ ”

“Would have been found no matter where it was.” Thor says, but Loki continues to shake his head.

“I lured him to the ship. If I hadn’t…He wouldn’t…”

“Enough.” Thor moves to cup Loki’s neck in the familial gesture he has been doing since childhood. “The dust…Even if-”

Loki’s eyes widen, terror and alarm flashing across his face as he immediately ducks away. Thor can hear his breathing become strained, ragged.

“Loki?” 

“Huh?” Loki glances up at Thor, blinking rapidly, and then to Thor’s still raised hand. “O-Oh. _Oh._ I…” Swallowing, Loki carefully grasps Thor’s wrist and brings the hand to his cheek (not his neck, nowhere _near_ his neck). “Sorry. Sorry, I…Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“It’s ok, brother.” Thor catches his eye, his expression reassuring as his other hand rubs at Loki’s arm. “Everything is going to be ok.”

Loki simply nods, blinking against tears before leaning forward to rest his head against Thor’s chest. 

They do not move until a panicked voice shrilled from the doorway, “Aye! Do you have any idea how concerning it is to have a patient vanish like that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3/3, so this little series ends here folks! Hope you...Enjoyed?


End file.
